


Panic

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Carrie works through panic attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, carrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Part of loving Carrie means loving her through panic attacks.





	Panic

“Carrie?” She turned around to look at him, her big brown eyes full of tears. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and gasped as she cried. “I’m not sure,” she whimpered.

Harrison walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her, but he held off. “Panic attack?” he asked gently. She nodded. Harrison sighed. These happened. He knew what to do. Still, no matter how many times her breathing quickened and her face flushed, it scared Harrison every time, and every time it broke his heart. He bent his knees slightly so he was at her eye level. “Any reason?”

“I don’t know,” she gasped, and Harrison silently berated himself for asking her and increasing her anxiety.

“Ok sweetheart,” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He was always careful: sometimes she needed to be wrapped in his arms and sob, and sometimes she didn’t want to be touched. Today she seemed almost dissociated. “I’m right here when you need me,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

He kept close to her; she stood in the corner of their living room, so he sat on the couch, where he could see her. Her tears came noiselessly until she started gasping. Finally, she turned around and walked over to him.

“How you doing?” he asked softly. She shook her head and climbed into his lap, ready to be held. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly but not too tightly. She clung to his shirt.

At first she just sat, but eventually she turned to look at him. “I’m sorry,” she choked.

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re ok. I’m right here. ” She buried her face into his chest; her grip on his shirt loosened. “Can I pick you up and take you to bed?” he asked softly. She nodded. He tenderly lifted her up and carried her down the hallway, laying her gently on their bed.

“Don’t go,” she said as he stood up.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured her, smiling and climbing into bed next to her. She curled up against him; he wrapped his arms around her. Harrison knew she just needed to be held, to be cuddled, to be loved. “You good, sweetheart?” he asked. “Can you breathe ok?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah,” she said with a smile, sighing deeply. She was calming down; Harrison smiled back at her, relieved.

“Get some rest, beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed her temple; these panic attacks exhausted her. She nodded and snuggled into his chest. He smiled again as she relaxed in his arms and pulled her closer, listening to her breathing even out and slow down as she fell asleep. Harrison watched her for a while, then closed his eyes.  


End file.
